


Thursday

by Meijicreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gore, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meijicreme/pseuds/Meijicreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wanted the perfect wedding. Instead, he got blood, death, two scientist companions, and a missing fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can come with us.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing so many AU's for Haikyuu and to be honest I don't think I'll get tired of it. Enjoy.

_Well, shit. This wasn’t how Oikawa’s wedding was supposed to go. From the beginning of the month leading up to his special day, nothing seemed wrong. There was nothing abnormal anywhere in the world, especially not on the island of Japan. So, on that horrible, unforgiving Thursday, nobody was prepared for what would take place._

_Oikawa had always believed that the apocalypse would come by the command of higher beings. Aliens, he might say, if you were to ask. Not something straight out of a macabre, grotesque movie. How the creatures had gotten loose, no one knew, and if they did, they definitely do not know now. Nearly all of humanity, taken out in a matter of months. Brave civilians, armies, and even nuclear weapons could not stop the advance of the creatures now ruling the world, leaving those left living to cower in fear, wait it out, or die trying to take back their world._

_Perhaps the only person who knew about the cause of the outbreak, and was still living to tell the tale, was Kuroo Tetsurou. Tetsurou was a man who was not only a biologist, but a chemist, genetic engineer, and a postdoctoral scholar. Amazingly, he was only in his twenties at the time, surpassing many of his peers in the field. Many people say he wasted his potential in high school, putting volleyball before all, and waiting another year to enroll in college to wait for his own love, Kenma Kozume. Kozume played a large role in Kuroo’s life too, guiding his decisions regarding colleges, and job routes. The two of them both worked on a project in a lab used for military testing. The name, painfully ironic, was Project Ghoul. Kuroo had managed to escape on the Thursday that begun the world’s demise, Kenma following closely. They were trained for an outbreak, but were not prepared for the whole brute force the highly contagious creature was capable of using. It broke down various fences in groups, the unlucky still-living finding themselves being torn alive by the massive hoards._

_The thing that scared Tetsurou the most was that the creatures killed, not to eat, but rather did for sport. Unfortunately, their impressive indestructibility made it nearly impossible to locate a weak point on the creature’s body without getting close. This took so long to find out, the world was already in shambles, and it was too late for any form of revival. Tetsurou and Kozume ran for weeks, taking shelter in the woods with a makeshift camp in the trees. Food, water, and weapons were copious between the two of them, but slowly it would start to run out, even with rationing. They had to keep moving. They soon ran into Oikawa, alone in a broken down church. Blood was spilled on the floors, and burned bodies littered to premises. He sat on the steps of the stairs in a state of denial and fear, bolting to the back room of the church when Kozume and Tetsurou found him._

 

“Kozume, we’ve been walking for days now. I think it’s best for you and me to stop walking for at least tonight,” The leaves crunched beneath his feet as he walked on the barren road. Tetsurou scanned the surrounding woods with a sharp eye, listening for a sound besides their own breathing and the birds singing in the trees. “I promise you I know this place. There should be a church up ahead, and I doubt there would be anyone there, living or dead. It was, what? A Thursday when this hell broke loose? Last time I checked, they held no services on Thursdays. I’ll check out the inside, though, if you’d like,” Tetsurou assured, absentmindedly thumbing over the holster of his gun. Kozume sighed and brushed the dirty hair from his face. 

“We always have to keep moving, Tetsurou. In this world, we don’t get breaks,” Kozume started, looking over at Tetsurou, a dusty map in one hand, the other on his gun. A nasty habit, if you asked Kozume. He hated how the world turned into what anyone could call shit, the living fighting the living and the dead. There was no room for rest, no room for mistakes, and the only thing people tended to care about was themselves. Guns, he hated. Gunfire? Worse. It drew in the ghouls, reminding Kozume with a chill that he and Tetsurou essentially caused this mess. And if anyone knew? They’d be killed. Not that it would matter though, two in a population of millions dead. Insignificant. Kozume scoffed. “And it’s not the dead or living I’m worried about, Tetsurou. We’re running low on our supplies, and waiting to find more is one of the stupidest things I’ve heard from you in a while.”

“Listen, Kozume, I hear you. And you’re right. No longer do we just ‘get’ breaks, we have to earn them. And I think we’ve earned it. Don’t you? We fought off a hoard last week, saved a couple of nice people, who in return gave us some water,” Tetsurou reminded, noting Kozume’s peeved expression and taking his hand from his gun. 

“Don’t you ever feel the slightest bit of guilt, Kuroo?” Tetsurou cringed at the use of his surname, another reminder of family. Family long dead. Months had passed since the first night of the outbreak, but mentions of Tetsurou's surname hurt. Kozume agreed to only use Tetsurou's first name. “Oh, shit, shit. Sorry, Tetsurou I didn’t mean-”

Tetsurou interrupted, “It’s fine, Kozume. Really. And, if I’m honest with you, there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t feel guilty. I started the end of the world,” He let out a sad laugh, which was more like air caught in his throat. “And I’ve killed real, breathing, living humans. For what? For some food I could’ve waited another day for. This world is seeded in hate and guilt. We earned this break for the good we’ve done, even if there is a past that haunts us.”

Kozume stared ahead of him in silence, before saying. “You’re right. How far is the church from here? And I guess, maybe, they could have extra supplies in the kitchen or something, even communion crackers will do for dinner tonight. Is that bad?” Tetsurou chuckled lowly. 

“About another mile. And only if you pray before you eat it.”

“Don’t have to tell me to pray. I’ve been doing it ever since this started,” Kozume smiled.

“I’m right there with you buddy. Whatever God may be there, let’s just hope he’s in the mood to keep us going.” Tetsurou said gently, lowering his voice and putting his hand gently on Kozume’s shoulder. “Hand me the knife. Ghoul ahead, looks to be a roamer.”

Kozume did as he was told, sliding the knife from the casing on his belt slowly and quietly, handing it over to Tetsurou. “Careful,” he whispered. 

Tetsurou creeped quietly behind the creature. It was dressed in a bloodied suit. His eyes opened wide, realization setting in that there just might be ghouls at the church. He quickly swung the knife into the base of the ghoul’s skull, as it crumpled with its last dusty groan. Tetsurou grunted as he wiped the coagulated, black blood from his knife on the ghoul’s shirt. “Kozume, don’t hate me, but ghouls might be at the church,”

“Let’s just get there, and kill them –again. Do what we need to do, raid it, sleep, and get the hell out.” Kozume demurred, slight reluctance in his voice. He shakily took the knife back from Tetsurou, his fingers lingering on the warm hilt. 

They shuffled down a flattened path into a parking lot before the church. Kozume nearly choked on the smell that hung in the air, burnt flesh and the iron blood dried in sticky puddles on the ground. They both drew out weapons, Kozume with his knife and Tetsurou with an old katana he had taken from a fallen camp. The door creaked and groaned as they pushed it open. A flash of gray passed into the back of the church, and the two looked at each other quizzically. They carefully looked around the pews before Kozume gasped lightly, his mouth open slightly and his eyes glazed over. “Oh my god, Tetsurou,” He tapped on a bible sitting open on the floor, two rings placed on either side of it, dropped as if in a hurry. “There was a wedding. You were wrong about Thursday.”

“Kozume, it’s okay. It’s bad but; it’s okay. I’m sure they got out okay. At least most of them,” Tetsurou lied, knowing about the burnt bodies outside with large candles snuffed out and scattered nearby. 

“Oh god, do you think that was what we saw? Someone running back?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “We should go see if they’re okay,”

“Kozume, wait. We don’t know if they’re, um, infected, or hurt, or even just an armed person. Wait,”

“No, Tetsurou. I’ve got a feeling. Please just follow me. If something goes wrong, you have a gun. We’ll leave right after in case the noise draws them in. Please?” Kozume pleaded, as he picked up the glimmering bands. 

“Fine. I’m right behind you,” Tetsurou followed reluctantly, gun out and his finger set across the safety. “I trust you.”

Kozume opened the door to the backroom slowly, glancing about the furnished room for any signs of a person. He looked behind couches, under the table, and even in the bathroom. Just as he was about to nod to Tetsurou that there was no one, he heard a small, sad sigh from the closet. They looked at each other again as Kozume approached the closet carefully, pulling it open to reveal a young man, maybe in his early thirties, sitting in the farthest corner of the closet. 

“Please! Take e-everything you need, I swear I don’t have any on me, it’s all in the kitchen, just l-leave me alone!” The man said, putting his hands up in surrender and coiling into a tighter ball in the closet.

Kozume softened and took a step back. “Hey, hey. What’s your name? We won’t hurt you,” The man, skeptical, put his hands down slowly. “What’s your name?”

He sniffed, “O-oikawa,” He wiped his nose on the bloody sleeve of his suit. “Oikawa Tooru,” He held back a sob. It was supposed to be Iwaizumi Tooru, but that was ripped from him Thursday night. 

“Tooru, we promise we aren’t going to hurt you. It’s okay. Is there anyone else here?” Tetsurou pried gently, reaching into the closet to help the shaking man to his feet. 

“T-there was, but he left a month ago and he hasn’t come back yet,” He sobbed, the force of his dry tears shaking his thin frame. “He was my fiancé f-for the wedding here, before it happened,”

“Tooru, you’re going to be okay, okay? We’re here, and I’m sure…what was his name?”

“H-hajime,” It burned his tongue to say his name, and his lungs shook with every syllable. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” 

“And I’m sure you’ll see Hajime again, okay?” Kozume comforted, putting his knife away. “My name is Kozume, and this is Tetsurou. We were scientists when this all broke out. We’re just passing through. Would it be okay with you if we stayed the night and took a bit of food before we left tomorrow at sunrise? We don’t mean to intrude,”

“Do you have room for one more?” Tooru looked up, his eyes puffy.

“What?” Tetsurou asked, bumping Kozume slightly. 

“C-can I go along?” Tooru asked hopefully. “I know how to fight, I got those things out of here and killed them just with fire, an-and, I know how to use a gun. I won’t drag you down. We have medicine at the church, food that we can take with us. P-please, don’t leave me here.” His tears came again, and Kozume could feel them in his own eyes too. 

“Yes! Of course you can come with us,” Kozume started, before Tetsurou pulled him back to face him.

“Excuse us for one second, Tooru.” Tetsurou smiled, turning back to Kozume with a low growl. “He can’t come with us! What if this is a trap? We don’t know if he’s lying, and if he isn’t, he’s too emotionally attached to kill any living person. He could get us killed, Kozume,”

“Tetsurou, it could be nice having another person with us on this trip. More people means more protection and more area covered for finding supplies,” 

“It also means more supplies are being used, Kozume. We barely scrape by with just the two of us, what do you think adding another person will do?” Tetsurou hissed, glancing at Tooru, he sat tensely on the arm of a chair. “I know you mean well, but what about us? And needing to keep moving on? We’ve got to do that with people too, Kozume,”

“Will you please just give him a chance? If he endangers us at all, he’s gone. Okay? One chance? We never know,” Kozume stressed, squeezing the gold bands in his palm. 

Tetsurou turned around towards Tooru again. “Fine, you can come with. But you get one chance only. Now, where’s the supplies?”


	2. Could it be him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi struggles a tad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR A LONG TIME AND I APOLOGIZE SO DEEPLY. IM MOVING AND HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME TO DO MUCH BUT THANK U FOR UR SUPPORT ILY

CHAPTER 2

_Iwaizumi ran. He choked on his breath as his lungs rattled in his chest. The hoard, roamers, was probably in the near hundreds. They were slow, but persistent. Iwaizumi took no chances in slowing down, as the constant groaning of the ghouls and his own breathing drew in more and more as minutes passed. Running through the forest was nearly useless, especially in the dead of night. Or was it early morning? He didn’t know, nor did he happen to care. He only knew that he had to get back to Oikawa, if he was even there anymore. Iwaizumi brushed that thought away, tugging his backpack higher on his back and jumping over a fallen tree. There, he had found it. He rounded a sharp corner and hopped onto a low lying branch, before pulling himself up higher in the tree. The hoard kept walking ahead, following the noise of the ghouls in the front._

_He had been climbing a roof of a store to see if he could drop in through the top. He didn’t know how long he’d been gone, but he knew he promised Oikawa he would be back with supplies. Was it weeks? Months? As he walked on the roof, he kicked down an air conditioning unit and dropped in, not knowing that the noise drew ghouls to the outside of the store. Iwaizumi managed to grab pharmaceuticals, food, water, and any other simple first aid he could get his hands on and fit into a backpack. He ate a can of food before pulling himself back onto the roof, seeing the horrible sight that lay before him. People, though they could no longer be called that, surrounded the store, pounding and groaning, blood smearing the windows and walls. Iwaizumi tried to get down quietly, but the makeshift ladder he had made collapsed, causing him to fall with a large clatter that turned the ghouls’ attention to him._

_“Dammit,” He cursed, pushing himself up and running away lamely. He limped until he decided it was too slow, pushing through his aching pain to sprint into the woods, hoping he could cover himself in the trees. Unfortunately, there was no way to mask his noise, as the leaves crunched under his feet. Soon, he found himself here, waiting out until morning. He secured himself and his bag to the tree before assessing the damage. His foot, definitely sprained, was swollen and bruised, but he found bandages luckily, and he wrapped his foot tightly. He was scraped up and down from the fall, but nothing was so bad that it needed excessive attention. Iwaizumi held his breath as he looked for any bites, and breathed out in relief when he found none._

_As his breathing calmed slowly, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep, pushing away his thoughts of Oikawa until morning._

 

 

“Kozume, go check the place out one more time before we head out. Tooru, you might want to change before we go. Traveling in a suit isn’t the brightest idea, you’re going to need to move fast,” Tetsurou called out, his voice traveling in the thick, dusty air. 

“Already ahead of you, Tetsurou,” Oikawa said, stepping out of the bathroom near the lounge of the church. He clad a loose flannel and old jeans, with brown hiking boots. Strapped to his belt he had a knife. “I feel like some ill-fashioned lumberjack. Though, this was the best I could find in the donation pile.”

Kozume coughed, slipping his backpack over his bag. “I think fashion is the least of our concerns right now, Tooru. We’ve got to get moving,” 

“Kozume’s right, Tooru. We’ve gotta get going. Are you sure you’re okay coming with us? Hajime might come back when we’re gone,” Tetsurou added, glancing at the ring that Oikawa fiddled with on his hand. 

“I left a note already,” Oikawa said sadly, taking his ring from his finger and putting it in his pocket. It felt like every second that passed was heating up the ring slowly, burning a hole through his pocket. He couldn’t bear leave it there. He dug it out and placed it back on his finger. “If he comes back, I told him where we were going, and gave him my map,”

Tetsurou rubbed the small of Kozume’s back as he nodded to Tooru to follow them out the door. Oikawa took one last look at the note left on top of a bible and Hajime’s ring, acting as a paper weight for the map, glinting in the sun as if it were waving a weary goodbye. Tooru turned forward with a small, melancholy smile, and pulled the groaning door shut behind him. 

Kozume unfolded the bottom half of the map. “The quickest route to the lab is through the woods over there,” He pointed accordingly towards the serene forestation, the unforgiving birds singing deceptively happy in the trees. “There is a town on the other edge of these woods that we should reach by sundown, where we can stay until first light.” He dragged his finger over the paper of the map, tracing from the town through a highway. “When we get to the highway we need to stay away from the road at all costs. Jammed cars meant lots of people, which means lots of ghouls. We’ll travel along the edge and go south.”

Tetsurou nodded as Kozume handed over the map. “Sounds like a plan. Stay close, and don’t let your guard down. ‘Ya hear?”  
“Loud and clear,” Tooru said, though he wasn’t so sure he even believed himself. His heart hammered in his chest and he couldn’t help himself from looking behind him towards the church. It was as if at any moment, Hajime would come running back to the church, and be safe once again with Tooru. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” He lifted the bag of supplies high on his back and placed the secondary gun Tetsurou had given him into his holster. 

Tetsurou led the way, with Tooru behind him and Kozume flanking Tooru’s left side. Tooru noted Kozume’s weary alertness, an air of anticipation and premonition about him. His head would follow every sound, subtle and loud, with an accuracy Oikawa had never seen before. Tetsurou was amazing too. He had gone over the route just this once with Kozume, and memorized it completely. Even when obstacles blocked their way, and a detour was needed, he always seemed to know how to get back on track. 

Tooru chuckled to himself, thinking of the time when he and Hajime had gone hiking and Hajime had gotten him lost off the trail. Kuroo though, he could see and navigate his way effortlessly. He stopped. Putting an arm forward he pointed towards a tree, where a ghoul lay stuck on a sharpened branch, unable to escape. His voice was a low whisper. “We don’t need to waste time killing it. All we need to do is lay low and stay quiet. Go behind it. If we make noise, it makes noise, and our asses will be in trouble if it does.” 

They moved slowly behind it, creeping with small steps that made no sound. Until there was a crash. From a couple yards away, leaves flung up into the air, masking a shadow that was thrown across the floor. Something, or someone, had dropped down from the trees. “Go, now!” Tetsurou whispered harshly as he stepped into a sprint and ducked inside the hallow of a tree, squeezing himself tight against the wall to allow room for Tooru and Kozume. Tooru and Tetsurou drew their guns, holding them tightly and alertly.   
The ghoul was groaning loudly. “Can’t risk the noise of the gun. Kozume?” Tooru asked, glancing down at Kozume’s belt where a dagger was held securely. 

“On it, but watch my back. Don’t know if that noise was a person or not,” Kozume complied, sliding out of the hallow and jogging quickly behind the ghoul and showing it no mercy, swinging down the knife and pushing it through the base of its skull. Its groan was interrupted abruptly, like the needle of a record being removed from the record in the middle of a song. He ran back. “I saw; it was a person, but he took off fast. Didn’t get a glimpse of him. I think he started to run after he heard Tetsurou and you talk.”

“Weird,” Tetsurou said, looking out from under the tree. “Looks like it didn’t bring any more over here, and that asshole in the tree didn’t attract any over there. Let’s move out, but pick up the pace. This stupid shenanigan wasted good time.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

Iwaizumi woke up with a start. He heard whispering and the crunching of leaves just a little ways away, carrying through the dense forestation. He tried to make out who the people were, but they were too far away. He unsecured himself from the tree and put his backpack on, holding onto a branch to see if he could lean closer for a better look. He scooted himself out further onto the branch. He felt it before he hear it. The tree branch gave out, and he went flying to the ground. The whispers became more urgent, but he still could not see. The leaves flew up in a blizzard, blocking his view. He could only make out silhouettes. He paused with a shiver. He could have sworn he heard-- no, it couldn’t be him. Iwaizumi bolted. 

He ran towards the church, hoping to find that Tooru was still there. But something on his mind kept coming back. Was it really him that he had heard?

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
